I Love You
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Sai jadi penguntit? Hmmm... kalo penguntitnya setampan dia sih... siapa yang bisa nolak?/Summary Absurd... se absurd si penulis.


I Love You

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Sai.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- _Sensei_. Naruto.

 **Haloo! Ihihihi, aku datang dengan cerita baru... lagi...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Oke, itu aja#apaanituaja?**

 **Muehehehe... Bubye! Muach! ^^ Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

Crek, crek.

Pria itu tersenyum, lalu menjauhkan kamera yang ia gunakan untuk memotret suatu objek itu dari wajahnya. Dan senyumnya semakin merekah saat melihat hasil jepretannya. Pria itu mendongak dan kembali berjalan saat melihat objek yang ia potret tadi bergerak.

Ia terus mengikuti objeknya secara diam-diam, dan ber _kamuflase_ dengan cara berbaur dengan banyak manusia disekitarnya. Dan dengan pakaian santai juga kacamata hitamnya, membuatnya terlihat tak mencurigakan sedikit pun. Hingga membuat objek yang ia ikuti tak menyadari sama sekali ia tengah diikuti.

Objek yang ternyata seorang wanita cantik berambut _Blonde_ panjang itu tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di samping seorang penjual Ice Cream. Wajahnya menunjukkan senyum, lalu ia segera berbincang dengan kakek penjual Ice Cream tersebut. Mungkin mengatakan rasa apa yang ingin ia pesan.

"Cantik..." pria itu berdiri memeluk tiang sembari menatap terpana pada wanita itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja wanita itu berbalik. Membuatnya tersentak dan dengan panik menoleh ke setiap arah. Namun, ia berhenti dan menatap kearah air mancur di depannya. Namun, ekor matanya melirik kearah wanita itu.

Deg!

Matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdentum saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum, dan mengayunkan tangannya. Seolah menyuruhnya mendekat. Tanpa sadar pria itu tersenyum, dan dengan perlahan tubuhnya bergeser dan menghadap kearah wanita itu. Kakinya bergerak untuk melangkah, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Terlebih saat melihat wanita itu melambaikan tangan.

Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak naik, ingin membalas lambaiannya. Namun, langkahnya berhenti saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja berlari melewatinya dengan tangan melambai. Lalu orang itu berhenti dihadapan wanita yang sejak tadi ia ikuti.

Seorang pria tampan, dengan rambut kuning dan senyum ceria itu berdiri di samping wanita itu, lalu memeluknya. Wanita Blonde itu tersenyum manis lalu memberikan Ice Cream yang ia beli tadi pada pria itu.

Pria pucat bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton bisu itu tertunduk, lalu menyentuh jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Sementara itu...

"Ino- _chan_ , kau semakin cantik saja. Jika kau terus seperti ini, kau akan membuatku jatuh cinta." Ucap pria Pirang jabrik itu dengan senyum jahil.

"Hm... aku memang cantik." Ucap wanita yang di panggil Ino itu dengan mengibaskan sedikit rambutnya seperti bintang iklan shampoo. "Aish, apa aku salah dengar? Uuuhh... kau mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda pria suka selingkuh. Aku akan adukan pada Hinata, dan menyarankannya mencari pria lain."

"J-jangan begitu! Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Jadi, maksudmu pujianmu tadi hanya leluconmu?" tanya Ino dengan alis kiri naik.

"Aish, aku selalu salah bicara jika denganmu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu memakan Ice Creamnya. "Oh! Omong-omong terima kasih Ice Creamnya."

"Tidak masalah. Anggap saja hadiah dariku untuk kepulanganmu yang sangat tidak diinginkan." Ucap Ino tanpa perasaan.

"Kau kejam sekali." Pria itu pura-pura merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibir imut.

"Bibirmu masih saja imut, Naruto." Mendengar itu, pria bernama Naruto itu menyeringai.

"Aku memang imut." Ino tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dan merangkulnya. Naruto ikut tertawa lalu balas merangkul Ino.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

"Semakin hari kami semakin serius. Bahkan aku sudah menemui keluarganya. Rencananya, setelah aku ditetapkan sebagai direktur di perusahaan ayah, aku akan segera menikahinya." Ungkap Naruto dengan wajah bahagia.

Ino tersenyum haru melihat sepupu sekaligus teman dekatnya sejak kecil itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Naruto.." ucap Ino dengan tangan mengelus rambut Naruto. "Aku jadi iri pada Hinata."

"Heh?"

"Dulu aku sangat ragu Hinata bisa memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia sangat pemalu dan tertutup. Tapi, lihat sekarang, justru dia yang pertama akan menikah. Aku benar-benar iri."

"Jika kau merasa iri, kenapa tidak cari kekasih? Lagipula, salahmu juga terlalu betah melajang."

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Pria zaman sekarang itu... tidak bisa di percaya." Ucap Ino dengan mimik wajah seperti baru memakan makanan asam. "Impianku adalah menikah, tapi, untuk sekali seumur hidup. Aku tidak ingin ada perpisahan."

"Kau juga sudah sangat dewasa Ino- _chan_. Dulu, kau selalu berkelahi dengan Sakura karena memperebutkan Sasuke. Tapi, lihat sekarang.. sekali pun model tampan sekelas Sabaku Gaara lewat dihadapanmu, mungkin tidak akan kau lirik sedikit pun." Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan meliriknya, karena bagiku. Pria tampan itu adalah ayahku."

"Ayahmu? Maksudmu kau jatuh cinta pada ayahmu sendiri?"

"Kau ingin aku pukul, huh? Aku bilang ayahku adalah pria paling tampan bagiku. Bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta pada ayahku sendiri."

"Ahahahaha..."

Kedua orang itu berbincang akrab, bahkan sampai tak menyadari apapun di sekitarnya. Termasuk seorang pria berambut hitam yang kini tengah menatap sendu dan kosong kearah mereka berdua.

 _Siapa pria itu?... kenapa mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Apa dia kekasihnya? Apa aku harus menyerah?_

"Sai,"

Pria itu tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mengenai bahunya. Dan sontak saja ia menoleh kebelakang.

Dan menemukan seorang pria dengan pakaian tertutup dan kacamata bulat berwarna hitam.

"Shino.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya pria yang Sai panggil Shino itu.

"... jalan-jalan."

"..." Shino diam. "Oh..." ucapnya setelah itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sai balik.

"Mencarimu."

"Untuk?"

"Pameran lukisan akan segera di mulai. Kau tidak lupa, kan?" tanya Shino dengan suara datar.

Sai mengernyit.

"Bukankah itu jam lima sore."

Shino membuang nafas sekali. Lalu menunjuk jam tangan hitam metalik yang melingkar di tangan Sai. Sai menunduk, dan menatap jam tangannya, yang jarum pendeknya tengah menunjuk kearah angka empat.

Sai tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, dan hanya mengucapkan 'oh'

Ia mendongak dan menemukan Shino sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Wanitamu sudah pergi. Maaf," Sai terdiam, sebelum kemudian berpaling dan menemukan Ino dan pria yang tidak ia kenal tadi sudah menghilang.

 _K-kemana mereka? Ah... aku kehilangan jejak._

Sai menghela nafas lemas. Lalu memutuskan untuk menyusul Shino, dan pergi ke tempat dimana ia akan memperlihatkan lukisannya pada orang-orang.

.

.

.

Tempat itu begitu temaram. Dan setiap sudutnya di penuhi cahaya merah. Tentu saja, karena itu tempat cuci foto.

Sai menempelkan foto yang sudah ia cuci tadi. Lalu mundur sedikit, dan tatapannya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Lalu menyeringai.

Sai memejamkan matanya cukup lama, namun, tak lama ia terlihat berkeringat, dan rahangnya terkatup. Sai membuka matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Ah! Aku terlalu jauh membayangkannya." Sai menggeram. Lalu segera berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan itu. Saat ia sudah berada di luar, ia segera menekan sebuah tombol dan perlahan ruangan itu tertutup oleh lemari buku besar.

Sai berbalik dan menatap sekeliling ruangan yang dijadikan tempatnya berdiri kini. Ruang kerjanya. Sai kembali berjalan kearah sebuah pintu, yang sepertinya mengarah ke ruang tengah.

Sai berjalan pelan kearah sofa, dengan tangan bergerak untuk membuka kemeja putih polosnya. Lalu melepasnya. Membuat tubuh putih pucat berototnya terpampang jelas. Tubuh itu dialiri keringat, membuat setiap wanita yang melihatnya akan langsung merona.

Sai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa diruang tamu itu. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mulai membayangkan dirinya tengah bersama wanita pujaannya itu.

.

.

 _Peluh itu jatuh dari pelipisnya seiring dengan gerakan yang ia buat. Tubuhnya tak tertutup apapun, dan tubuh itu kini dipenuhi oleh keringat._

 _Sementara itu, dibawah tubuhnya kini terdapat seorang wanita cantik yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengannya, tanpa busana. Tangan wanita itu merangkul lehernya, dan menekan wajah itu diwajahnya. Saling mengecup, dan menjilat bibir satu sama lain._

 _Seiring dengan bibir mereka yang menyatu, bagian tubuh bawah mereka juga saling menyatu._

" _Ahh!" wanita itu mendesah saat pria itu terus-menerus menghantam miliknya, dan bergerak keluar-masuk menggunakan senjatanya._

" _Mendesahlah... mendesahlah dengan menyebut namaku."_

" _Aaahh!" wanita itu menarik tubuh pria itu, dan melingkarkan kakinya dipaha pria itu. dan menekannya untuk memperdalam penyatuan mereka._

" _Desahkan namaku... sayang..."_

" _Aaahhh! Sai-_ kun _!"_

" _Yaa... ya... begitu..." pria itu tersenyum._

Tok! Tok!

"Eh?" Sai membuka matanya dan segera bangun. Peluh sebesar biji jagung jatuh dan mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Sai mencengkeram kepalanya, lalu mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah terlalu jauh mengkhayalkannya."

Tok! Tok!

Sai berpaling, dan menatap pintu yang baru saja diketuk. Ia menghela nafas, dan segera berjalan ke sana sambil memasang kemejanya.

Klik!

Pintu terbuka, dan Sai langsung dibuat terdiam saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya kini.

Deg!

"Halo,"

 _Tidak mungkin._

Deg, deg, deg, deg,

Sai menyentuh dadanya di mana jantungnya kini tengah bertalu-talu. Saat melihat sosok wanita di depannya yang kini tengah berdiri dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi sup daging yang masih mengepul, dan senyum manis terpatri di wajahnya.

Wanita itu adalah Ino.

Ino mengernyit saat melihat Sai menyentuh dadanya dan terlihat menahan nafas.

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino mulai cemas.

Sai menelan ludah. Lalu menatap Ino. "I-iya,"

Ino mengerjap. Lalu mengangguk.

Namun, tak lama ia tersenyum. "Aku tetangga baru, aku ingin memberikan sup ini, sebagai... yeah... kesan awal yang baik?" ucap Ino lalu tertawa di akhir katanya.

"..." Ino menghentikan tawanya dan terdiam saat menyadari orang di depannya hanya menatapnya.

"Tuan? K-kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Bukankah harusnya kau pindah lusa?" tanya Sai spontan. Namun, saat sadar apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh mulutnya, dan saat melihat wajah heran Ino. Sai segera merutuki dirinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ino.

"Eh?... aku dekat dengan pemilik apartemen dan semua security di sini. Mereka memberitahukan padaku akan ada penghuni baru disamping kamarku."

"Oh... begitu." Angguk Ino.

"Apa itu untukku?" tanya Sai. Yang dibalas anggukan Ino. Sai tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ucap Sai lalu meraih mangkuk itu.

Deg!

Sai terdiam saat merasakan tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan Ino. Dan terasa seperti sengatan listrik baginya.

 _Aku... menyentuhnya._

Ino tersenyum lalu menunduk.

"Semoga kita bisa jadi tetangga yang rukun." Ucap Ino ramah.

"Ya."

Untuk beberapa lama Ino hanya berdiri diam. Begitu pula Sai. Ino berdehem sebelum kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun Sai mencegatnya.

"Tunggu!" panggilnya. Yang sontak membuat Ino menoleh. "Masuklah dulu. Dan minum teh dirumahku." Tawar Sai langsung.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku juga harus memberi kesan baik pada tetangga baru. Jadi, ayo masuk." Ucap Sai lalu mempersilahkan Ino untuk masuk.

.

.

.

Sai menuangkan teh itu ke gelas milik Ino. Sementara Ino sendiri terlihat tengah menatap seluruh ruangan dirumah itu.

Sebuah dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu, sehingga memudahkan para tamu untuk mengambil minuman. Dan sepertinya hanya terdapat satu ruang tidur, dan itu berada di atas, dengan gaya tanpa dinding penutup, sehingga memudahkan si pemilik untuk melihat ke bawah. Ada dua pintu, yang Ino yakini salah satunya adalah pintu kamar mandi. Tapi, untuk yang satunya Ino hanya bisa menebak-nebak.

 _Mungkin ruang kerja. Dilihat dari desain pintu yang elegan itu pasti ruangan yang cukup penting, kan?_

Dua kata yang mampu Ino ucapkan untuk menggambarkan rumah pemuda itu. Minimalis dan rapi.

"Rumahmu terlihat sangat... menyenangkan." Puji Ino.

"Itu yang selalu tamuku katakan. Tapi, terima kasih." Ucap Sai sambil menyerahkan gelas teh Ino. "Tehmu." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino tersenyum. "Mm... apa kau bekerja sebagai tukang dekorasi rumah?" tanya Ino.

Sai tersenyum kecil, dan menggeleng. "Aku seniman."

"Seniman? Pelukis maksudmu?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ya."

Ino melongo. Lalu mengalihkan kepalanya keseluruh ruangan. Namun, tak menemukan satu pun lukisan. Lalu tanpa sadar Ino menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Ino tersentak dan menoleh saat mendengar kekehan ringan dari laki-laki itu.

"Aku pelukis... bukan kolektor." Ucap Sai sambil menyesap tehnya.

Ino awalnya terdiam bingung. Namun, tak lama kemudian ia tertawa saat menyadari apa yang Sai maksud.

"Tapi, bukankah seharusnya kau memajang lukisanmu? Setidaknya satu."

"Tidak... aku lebih suka seperti ini." Jawab Sai. Ino mengerjap sebelum kemudian menggendikkan bahu acuh.

Ino menyesap teh miliknya, dan tersenyum. _Tehnya harum... enak sekali. Pasti teh mahal._

Ino menurunkan kembali gelas tehnya, lalu menatap Sai yang kini duduk dihadapannya sambil menatap dirinya dengan senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat Ino mendadak gugup. "Ekhm... omong-omong, kita belum saling mengenalkan nama. Namaku Ino Yamanaka."

"Aku tahu." Gumam Sai pelan. Hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa?"

"Ah?" Sai tersadar. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada." Ino mengernyit lalu mengangguk. "Eum.. namaku Sai, Sai Shimura."

"Sh-Shimura?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar Sai... Shimura?"

"Tentu saja. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak mungkin. Yang aku tahu Sai Shimura adalah seorang Violin terkenal, dan anak seorang pengusaha paling berpengaruh di benua Asia. Dan bukannya... seniman."

"Aku hanya melukis untuk melepas penat."

Ino semakin melebarkan mata.

"J-jadi kau benar-benar Sai?"

"Ayolah, aku bukan seorang selebriti." Ucap Sai saat melihat wajah Ino yang benar-benar kaget.

Ino menepuk wajahnya, lalu segera berdiri, dan menghadap Sai. Sai mengernyit saat melihat Ino menunduk 90 derajat di depannya.

"Maaf atas kelancangan saya, Shimura- _sama_. Maaf."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan?"

"S-saya... saya adalah pegawai magang dikantor milik ayah anda. Dan saya dengar, lusa anda akan menggantikan posisi ayah anda sebagai direktur di perusahaan. Dan saya benar-benar tak mengetahui apapun tentang anda. Jadi, saya mohon maaf." Jelas Ino.

Sai menyeringai.

"Aku belum resmi menjadi seorang direktur. Kau tidak harus menunduk sekarang."

"Tapi─"

"Duduklah, dan nikmati tehmu." Ucap Sai lalu menyesap tehnya kembali.

Ino mengangguk kaku lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar tidak mengenalku."

Ino yang tengah menyesap tehnya itu hampir saja tersedak.

"Uhuk!..." Ino mengusap bibirnya. Lalu menelan ludah. "Ekhm... maaf, s-saya hanya sekadar mengetahui nama anda dari pembicaraan pegawai lain. Dan belum pernah melihat foto anda. Jadi, saya tidak mengenal anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku."

"Eum... sepertinya aku harus pulang. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku rapikan dirumah. A-aku permisi dulu." Ucap Ino

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, dan terima kasih supnya."

"Eh... sama-sama. Terima kasih juga tehnya. Permisi."

Sai mengantarkan Ino sampai ke pintu keluar. Dan terus menatap wanita itu hingga ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sai tersenyum lalu menutup pintu apartemennya.

Ia berjalan kearah kursi yang Ino duduki tadi, lalu mengelusnya. Sebelum kemudian menempatkan pantatnya di sana. Ia menutup matanya saat merasakan hangat pada kursi itu, dan juga aroma lavender yang tiba-tiba memenuhi indera penciumannya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan gelas yang tadi Ino pakai untuk meminum teh yang disuguhkannya. Tangannya terulur kearah gelas putih mungil itu, dan menemukan jejak lipstick pink yang terlihat samar-samar. Sai menyeringai dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat dijejak lipstick Ino.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Sai akan ditetapkan sebagai direktur utama diperusahaan ayahnya. Dan berita itu sudah tersebar keseluruh penjuru kantor. Dan semua pegawai kini tengah berjejer rapi di masing-masing sisi jalan yang akan Sai lewati. Mereka semua terlihat rapi dan menawan.

Ino yang baru saja menjadi pegawai tetap kemarin, juga berdiri di sana. Sesekali ia merapikan kemejanya dan menyelaraskan tubuhnya dengan pegawai wanita lain yang juga berdiri disampingnya. Dia grogi dan itu membuatnya gelisah tak berkesudahan.

"Tuan muda sudah datang." Ino tersentak dan sontak saja berdiri tegak. Saat Sai memasuki gedung, semua orang menunduk begitu pula dengan Ino.

Dua alis Ino bertaut saat melihat sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna hitam mengkilap berada di depannya. Namun, ia tak berani mendongak sedikit pun.

"Kau kurang menunduk." Ino tersentak saat sebuah tangan menyentuh dua bahunya, lalu sedikit mendorongnya ke bawah, dan membuatnya menunduk dalam.

"Maaf." Ucap Ino pelan.

Lalu sepasang sepatu itu berjalan menjauhinya. Lalu Ino memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok itu. Sosok itu berhenti dan tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang mampu membuat orang yang mendengarnya merasa tertangkap basah.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menoleh diam-diam." Ino tersentak lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah. Tiba-tiba sepasang sepatu itu kembali berada dihadapannya.

"Seharusnya jika kau ingin melihatku. Maka berdiri dan tatap aku secara langsung."

"M-maafkan saya tuan."

Pria itu tidak bicara sepatah kata apapun. Lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Setelah Sai memasuki Lift, semua pegawai langsung berdiri dan menatap Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yamanaka?" Ino menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam, dan berwajah keibuan tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Eh? Iya, tidak apa-apa, Kurenai- _Nee_ "

"Tetap semangat."

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing." Ucap wanita bernama Kurenai yang menjabat sebagai manager itu.

"Baik!"

.

.

Sai duduk di meja direkturnya, dengan menghadap kearah luar. Menatap jejeran gedung yang sama menjulang dengan kantornya saat ini. Senyum kecil terpatri dibibirnya saat ingat kejahilan yang ia lakukan pada Ino tadi.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk," perintah Sai tanpa mau berpaling.

Tak lama terdengar suara sepatu hak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai marmer. Lalu berhenti. Sai segera memutar kursinya dan menatap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah, dan sebuah kacamata baca bertengger ditulang hidungnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Saya Uzumaki Karin, Shimura- _sama_ , asisten pribadi anda yang dikirim langsung oleh presdir."

"Hm..." Sai mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Siang ini anda ada meeting dengan perusahaan Namikaze Corp untuk negosiasi harga saham, dan juga harga penjualan distrik barat yang akan Namikaze Corp beli dari kita. Jika semua berjalan lancar, diperkirakan hanya akan memakan waktu dua jam diskusi. Setelah itu, anda akan turun kelapangan untuk melihat pembangunan lapangan Golf di Yokohama. Lalu malamnya ada makan malam resmi dengan para kolega bersama ayah anda."

"Jadi, seharian ini aku tidak akan berada di kantor?"

"Ya." Jawab Karin pelan.

"Bagaimana jadwalku besok?"

"Kosong."

"Huh?"

"Ayah anda memberi cuti besok. Agar anda bisa fokus pada konser Violin anda."

"Ayah melakukan itu? Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan segera bersiap. Dan kau segera ambil arsip-arsip yang dibutuhkan untuk rapat."

"Baik."

Sepeninggalan Karin. Sai segera menghubungi ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah berubah pikiran?"

" _Anggap saja ayah berbaik hati dengan membiarkanmu melakukan hal yang kau suka untuk terakhir kali."_

"Hm.. terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Sai yang semula tengah menatap keluar jendela itu sontak saja menoleh. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut saat ingat siapa pemuda yang tengah berjalan kearah kursinya tersebut.

"Halo, aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku dikirim langsung oleh direktur utama, karena beliau sedang berada diluar negeri saat ini. Aku harap anda tidak keberatan."

"Ya... tidak masalah."

"Baiklah, apa kita bisa mulai diskusinya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

...

Naruto mengulurkan tangan, dan disambut oleh Sai.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu. Oh, kudengar Ino- _chan_ kerja dikantormu. Apa kinerjanya bagus?"

"Kau siapanya?"

"Aku adalah sepupunya."

"Sepupu?" Sai mengerjap. Dan entah kenapa dadanya terasa ringan. "Oh, ya, dia bekerja dengan baik."

"Huh, syukurlah. Wanita itu benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal dia bisa saja bekerja dikantor ayah, dan mendapat kenyamanan , tapi dia lebih memilih bekerja keras sendiri."

"Sepertinya gadis yang gigih."

"Ya, itulah sepupuku."

"Naruto- _san_..."

"Eh?"

"Maaf dan terima kasih.." ucap Sai lalu menunduk dan segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Naruto yang diam tak bergeming.

"Kenapa dia minta maaf?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Sai tengah berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya. Harinya begitu sibuk. Tapi, untunglah ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Sai menepuk leher belakangnya yang terasa sakit dan berat. Lalu berjalan gontai melewati lorong.

Sai mengernyit saat melihat seseorang duduk di depan pintu apartement.

"Ino?" Sai dengan segera berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Lalu berjongkok di depannya. Sai menggerakkan tangannya ragu kearah leher Ino, namun wanita itu lebih dulu bergerak,dan Sai dengan segera menahan tubuh wanita itu. Dan sontak hal itu membuat Ino jatuh di dalam pelukan Sai.

Dahi Sai mengernyit saat mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Ino yang terbuka. Ia paling benci alkohol. Itu membuatnya mengingat banyak hal yang buruk di masa lalunya. Namun Sai dibuat diam membeku saat melihat bibir mungil Ino yang terbuka.

Wajahnya perlahan mendekat dan turun kearah wajah Ino.

Deg!

Jantung Sai terasa melompat dari tempatnya, tepat saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ino. Sai menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sesak akan rasa... rasa... senang?

Lalu ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. lagi-lagi Sai mengecup bibir Ino. Kali ini lebih lama, dan lebih Intens.

"Engh!" Sai tersentak saat Ino melenguh. Mungkin merasa terganggu.

Lalu Sai mengangkat tubuh Ino, dan membawa tubuh gadis itu ke apartemennya.

...

Sai membaringkan tubuh Ino dikasur miliknya. Lalu ia diam menatap Ino yang kini tidur dengan lelapnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar bisa menjadikanmu milikku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Engh!" Ino melenguh dan tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya. Awalnya Sai menatapnya was-was, namun tiba-tiba ia mengeryit saat melihat Ino tersenyum kearahnya.

Perlahan Ino bangun dari berbaringnya, dan mendekat kearah Sai. Mata Ino terlihat sayu.

"Kau sangat tampan direktur... kenapa.. kenapa aku begitu familiar dengan wajahmu ini? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"..." Sai diam menatap Ino. Dan terus memperhatikan wanita itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar aku bisa mengetahui tentang dirimu? Kenapa aku begitu penasaran denganmu? Kenapa...? Apa... apa aku harus memberimu ciuman agar kau mau bicara?"

Ino tertawa, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerah pakaian Sai. Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sai. Sai melebarkan matanya, namun, kemudian mulai menikmati ciuman dan lumatan dari Ino. Namun, tak lama, justru Sai lah yang menguasai permainan. Ia menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino. Dan terus menekan tubuh wanita itu dengan tubuhnya.

Dan tanpa sadar, Sai mendorong tubuh Ino, hingga membuat wanita itu terbaring dibawah tubuhnya. Sai terus melumat bibir Ino, dan perlahan ia mulai merasakan sesak dalam tubuhnya.

 _Tidak!_

Sai menggeram, lalu melepaskan pagutannya. Sai menatap Ino yang kini ada dibawahnya dengan pandangan yang sedikit buram. Sementara Ino sendiri kini terengah dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan pakaian yang berantakkan.

Sai memejamkan matanya erat, dengan gigi yang beradu. Apapun dalam dirinya itu, terasa semakin sesak saat melihat Ino begitu menggoda dibawahnya kini.

"Aku tidak tahu, dampaknya begitu signifikan terhadapku. Apa aku harus benar-benar melakukannya?" Sai menatap Ino, sebelum kemudian menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Dan kau pun begitu. Karena aku bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan." Ucap Sai, lalu kembali mengecup bibir Ino. Dan bahkan mungkin tidak akan sekadar saling kecup.

.

.

.

"Engh!" Ino mengerjap dan melenguh. Saat merasakan sinar matahari memaksa masuk ke retinanya. Dan memaksanya terbangun.

Ino mencoba duduk namun, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Lalu tatapannya menilik keseluruh ruangan.

"Di mana ini?" gumam Ino.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ino tersentak dan sontak saja menoleh. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat sosok Sai berdiri dihadapannya dengan hanya berbalutkan handuk dipinggangnya. Ino menunduk, dan tanpa sadar pipinya memerah saat melihat tubuh tanpa busana Sai.

Namun matanya membelalak saat melihat ia tak mengenakan apapun, selain hanya sebuah selimut yang menutupi perut dan bagian bawahnya.

"Aaaa!" Ino menjerit dan segera menarik selimut itu lebih tinggi. "A-a-a-apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi malam kau mabuk. Dan aku membantumu. Awalnya aku ingin membawamu ke kamarmu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu paswordnya. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk membiarkanmu tidur semalam ini dirumahku. Tapi, tanpa disangka kau justru menggodaku setelah itu. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa mencegah untuk tidak termakan godaanmu." Ucap Sai dengan wajah yang dibuat bersalah.

"A-a-apa?" Ino bergumam tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kau boleh saja tidak percaya. Tapi, memang itu yang terjadi. Tapi, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Walau pun itu sepenuhnya bukan salahku."

"Tidak..."

"Maaf."

.

.

.

10 bulan kemudian...

Ino berjalan gontai menuju ruang kerja Sai, dengan sebuah nampan berisi cangkir teh dalam genggamannya. Setelah kejadian malam itu, keesokannya Sai benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Ia datang menemui orang tua Ino dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah menghamili anak mereka. Jelas saja kedua orangtua Ino shock. Bahkan ayah Ino sampai meninju wajah Sai. Namun, pria itu terus berusaha agar orangtua Ino luluh. Dan akhirnya setelah dua bulan usaha mati-matian untuk mendapat restu orangtua Ino, akhirnya orangtua Ino memberi restunya, setelah melihat kegigihan Sai. Ditambah lagi perhatian besar pria itu setelah mendengar Ino tengah mengandung. Sepertinya pria itu berbakat untuk menanamkan benih diwaktu yang tepat. Hingga bisa jadi hanya dengan sekali permainan.

Untuk Orangtua Sai. Ino tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Nampaknya mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan itu. Justru senang. Terutama saat mendengar Ino tengah mengandung. Namun, orangtua Sai meminta agar Ino berhenti bekerja, dikarenakan gosip tentangnya dan Sai mulai menyebar. Dan banyak spekulasi buruk dari para pegawai, membuat Sai dan Ayahnya berantisipasi melindungi Ino dan janinnya.

Ino menarik nafas sebentar sebelum kemudian mengetuk pintu coklat itu.

"Masuk." Ino membuang nafas, lalu segera membuka pintu itu, dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sai yang masih menunduk dan serius dengan apa yang di bacanya.

"Aku membawakan teh mu."

"Terima kasih, letakkan saja di sana."

Ino meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut. Namun ia tetap berdiri diam disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai tanpa mendongak.

"Aku ingin meminta izinmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Hari ini adalah pesta pernikahan salah seorang keluargaku. Dan aku akan pergi ke sana."

"Maksudmu, pernikahan Namikaze dan Hyuga itu?"

"Y-ya."

"Kau tidak harus minta izin. Aku juga akan datang ke sana. Jadi, kita pergi bersama-sama."

"Tapi, aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku." Sai berhenti membaca dokumennya, lalu mendongak memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang berbingkai kaca mata baca.

Ino terdiam melihatnya.

 _Kenapa aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya? Aku seperti pernah melihatnya._

 _FLASHBACK_

Ino berjalan menyusuri gang sempit menuju apartemennya. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa, sekaligus waspada dengan angin dan hujan yang kini turun, dan memaksa payungnya terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Hujannya deras sekali." Kesal Ino.

Tap... tap... tap,

Ino berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang.

 _Aneh, sepertinya aku mendengar suara langkah kaki._

Ino menggeleng lalu kembali berjalan.

Tap, tap, tap.

Ino lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik. Namun, yang ia lihat hanya sepi. Hanya ada ia sendiri di gang sempit itu. Lalu, suara langkah siapa itu?

Ino berpaling, dan dengan segera berjalan cepat.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Ino semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Saat mendengar suara langkah itu ikut cepat.

Ino bernafas lega, saat ia telah memasuki kawasan apartemennya, dan dengan segera berlari masuk.

...

Ino kini tengah mengaduk coklat panas yang ia buat, dengan tangan kiri yang sibuk menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya. Yeah... mandi dan segelas coklat panas, apa lagi obat penenang yang lebih baik dari itu?

Ino berjalan, dengan segelas coklat ditangannya kearah jendela. Lalu menatap kearah awan mendung dan rintik hujan diluar sana. Ino perlahan menyesap coklat panasnya. Sembari sebelah tangan memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. Lalu matanya melirik kebawah.

Dahi Ino mengernyit saat melihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam tengah berdiri disamping tiang listrik diseberang jalan, ia berdiri disana, dan kehujanan.

"Sedang apa pria itu? Kenapa tidak berteduh?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri sembari terus mengamati pria itu. "Dia tampan." Komentar Ino saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memakai penutup kepala. Namun karena ia sedang mendongak membuat Ino bisa dengan mudah melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya putih pucat, tatapannya datar, dan sangat mengintimidasi. Mata yang bagus. Walau pun dibingkai dengan kaca mata berframe tebal. Itu justru terlihat semakin menambah kharismanya.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino hanya diam, dan mengagumi sosok tampan itu. Namun, semakin lama ia semakin merasa aneh. Pasalnya hingga lima menit berlalu, pemuda itu tak kunjung menurunkan kepalanya, dan terus menatap err-menatapnya?

"Apa aku yang terlalu percaya diri, atau pria itu memang tengah menatapku? Apa kaca apartemen ini begitu transparan?" Ino menggeleng, lalu dengan segera berjalan meninggalkan jendela.

.

.

.

Ino menutup laptopnya, lalu membersihkan kertas-kertas berisi lamaran kerjanya. Juga biodatanya. Lalu merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Kepalanya menoleh, dan menatap jam.

"Hah? Sudah jam sembilan? Berarti aku sudah bekerja selama empat jam? Pantas aku sangat lelah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidur." Ino membawa laptopnya, lalu membawanya bersamanya.

Ino berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu ruang tamu. Ino meletakkan laptop beserta kertas-kertas itu keatas meja belajarnya. Lalu berjalan kearah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Namun, baru saja ia akan terlelap, ia justru dibuat kembali terbangun saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ino membuka kembali kelopak matanya dengan setengah hati. Lalu melihat ke jendela. Rupanya lampu jalan.

Ia segera bangun lalu berjalan kearah jendela untuk menutup gordennya.

"Eh?" tangan Ino berhenti bergerak saat menemukan pemuda yang tadi di lihatnya masih berdiri di sana. Ino menggosok matanya, mengira bahwa ia tengah mengalami halusinasi. Namun, ternyata itu bukan halusinasi. "Ada apa dengan orang itu? Kenapa dia terus berada di sana?" tanya Ino lagi-lagi pada dirinya. Mata Ino membulat saat kepala pemuda itu sedikit bergerak. Dan membuat mereka langsung bersitatap secara tak sengaja. Ino sontak saja menutup gordennya dengan gerakan kilat, lalu berdiri dengan jantung berdebar.

"Apa dia tahu aku melihatnya? Astaga, apa dia... dia... Vampire?" Ino menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur. Dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 _FLASHBACK END._

"Kau..."

Sai menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Ada apa? Kau ingin menentangku?" tanya Sai.

"Huh?" Ino tersentak. Dan menyadari bahwa ia tak memahami maksud Sai.

"Apa kau melamun?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku ingin menentang?"

"Sebelumnya aku berkata aku menolaknya. Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan siapa pun kecuali aku. Lalu kau menatapku tajam. Apa kau ingin menentangku?"

Ino mengerjap, lalu tertunduk.

"T-tidak."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Kau akan pergi bersamaku. Sekarang keluarlah."

"Y-ya."

.

.

.

Ino tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya dibalkon kamar besarnya. Dan menatap kearah Taman belakang dengan sendu. Tatapannya kosong dan nampak sayu.

 _Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini? Dan kenapa harus dengan dia?_

Ino menyesal menikah dengan Sai, bukan karena pria itu bersikap kasar, atau apapun. Pria itu justru sangat baik dan lembut. Dia bahkan selalu mengutamakan Ino di atas segalanya. Namun, sikap protektif pria itulah yang tidak ia sukai. Yang benar saja, seharian dirumah, tapi Ino tak bisa melakukan apapun. Pria itu melarangnya melakukan apapun, dan tak mengijinkannya pergi dari rumah dan bertemu teman-temannya. Sekali pun boleh, itu juga dengan syarat pria itu ikut menemaninya. Menyebalkan.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Dan menarik nafas. Ino membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini? Diluar sangat dingin. Sebaiknya kau masuk. Jika kau sakit, maka anak kita juga akan sakit." Ucap Sai pelan.

Ino mengangguk, lalu bergerak untuk lepas dari pelukan Sai. Ia berjalan melewati pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sai berjalan mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

"Ino, ada apa? Apa ini karena permintaanku?" tanya Sai saat melihat Ino sejak tadi diam.

"..."

Sai membuang nafas. "Dengar, aku memintamu untuk pergi denganku, bukan sekadar untuk memenuhi formalitas, tapi juga karena kau istriku. Dan aku ingin semua orang tahu itu. jika kau datang bersama teman-temanmu. Maka akan ada banyak pria yang mendekatimu. Kau pikir sebagai suami aku harus membiarkan itu terjadi?"

"A-aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kau minta. Aku juga tidak sedang memikirkan itu. Lagipula, pria mana yang mau melirik wanita dengan perut besar?"

"Lalu kenapa kau diam?"

"T-tidak apa-apa." Ucap Ino tertunduk.

Sai menghela nafas. Dan mendesah lelah.

.

.

.

Ino mengernyit saat melihat Sai tengah mengobrak-abrik kantor pribadinya. Sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu.

"S-sayang, apa yang sedang kau cari?" Sai berbalik dan menatap Ino. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Ino memanggilnya tadi. Namun, jantungnya berdebar saat ingat panggilan Ino. 'Sayang? Dia bilang sayang?'

"Ekhm... buku keuangan tahun lalu. Seingatku aku meletakkannya di kardus." Ucap Sai sambil terus mencari. "Apa mungkin tertinggal di apartemen yang lama?" gumamnya kemudian.

Sai mencoba mengingat-ngingat dan akhirnya mendesah. "Aku ingat... aku meninggalkannya di atas lemari. Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu." Ucap Sai yang segera meraih tas kerja dan jasnya.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku tahu kau ada rapat penting. Dan kau tidak boleh terlambat. Jadi, kau pergi saja, aku yang akan mengantarkannya padamu di kantor."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya... pergilah."

Sai tersenyum lalu memeluk Ino. "Terima kasih. Akan ku suruh Hayate mengantarmu."

"Baiklah."

.

.

Ino berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong menuju apartemen lama Sai bersama Hayate yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Yah, setelah menikah, Sai memutuskan untuk membawanya tinggal di rumahnya. Agar ia tidak khawatir. Karena di rumah Sai, ada banyak pelayan yang siap sedia untuk Ino. Jadi, pria itu tidak perlu khawatir.

Ino membuka pintu apartemen itu. Dan memasukinya bersama Hayate yang terus menjaga.

"Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Ucap Ino pada Hayate.

"Tapi..."

"Tolong..."

"Baik, Ino- _sama_."

Ino tersenyum, dan segera berjalan kearah kantor pribadi Sai.

Ino menoleh kesekeliling ruangan itu, dan tatapannya berhenti pada satu-satunya lemari buku di dalamnya. Ino segera berjalan kearah lemari itu, lalu mulai mencari.

"Eh?" Ino tersentak saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menekan sesuatu. Dan Ino semakin tersentak saat melihat lemari itu bergeser sendiri, dan memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan gelap. Ino mengernyit, dan dengan ragu juga perasaan berdebar, Ino berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Tepat saat Ino memasuki ruangan itu, lampu di dalamnya menyala secara otomatis.

Ino terbelalak, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku. Ino berpegang pada sisi pintu ruangan itu, saat merasa kakinya tiba-tiba saja lemas. Dan perlahan ia terduduk dilantai.

"A-apa... ini?" Ino menutup mulutnya shock saat melihat fotonya terpajang diseluruh ruangan itu.

"T-tidak mungkin..."

"Ino!"

Sai masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menemukan Ino yang sudah terduduk. Sai berjalan kearah Ino, dan berjongkok dihadapan wanita itu.

Sai secara perlahan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Ino.

"Ino.. aku bisa menjelaskan ini." Ucap Sai pelan.

"Siapa kau... sebenarnya?" tanya Ino.

"Ino tenanglah. Ingat anak kita Ino..."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Jawab aku!" tuntut Ino.

"Ino..."

"Jawab aku..." Ino menangis tersedu. Sambil memukul dada Sai. "Jawab..."

Sai menghela nafas. "Vampire..." ucap Sai, Ino yang mendengarnya sontak mendongak, dan menatap Sai heran. "kau ingat? Anak laki-laki yang selalu dilempari kertas doa karena dikira manusia Vampire. Kau ingat?" lanjut Sai. Ino terdiam. Dan memasang wajah tak percaya. "Aku mencitaimu, Ino... sangat. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kau menolong dan membelaku saat itu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Jika kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau menghilang?" tanya Ino dengan alis menyatu.

"Orangtuaku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Sai tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah Ino dengan sayang. "Dan setelah aku kembali ke Jepang. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kucari. Tapi... aku tak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menemuimu. Dan... aku justru berakhir menjadi seorang penguntit." Sai tersenyum mengejek. Mengejek dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak katakan sejak awal? Kenapa tidak kau katakan siapa kau? Aku menunggumu sejak lama."

"Kau... apa?"

"Inilah alasan kenapa sejak dulu, aku tidak pernah bisa mencintai orang lain. Karena aku menunggumu. Aku menunggumu!" Ucap Ino marah sambil memukul dada Sai makin kencang.

"Ino..."

"Sekarang aku merasa bersalah. Aku bersalah karena tidak bisa mengenalimu. Maaf..."

Tanpa sadar Sai tersenyum haru lalu memeluk Ino lebih erat.

"Akh!" Sai berjengit dan menjauh. Ia terlihat panik saat melihat Ino kesakitan.

"Ino.. Ino ada apa?"

"S-sakit... akh!"

"Oh, tidak." Sai dengan segera menggendong Ino keluar saat melihat darah mengalir dikaki Ino.

"Hayate! Hayate!"

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ino akan melahirkan. Cepat bantu aku membawanya kerumah sakit."

"Baik."

.

.

"Selamat tuan. Anak anda laki-laki." Ucap Seorang suster dan menyerahkan bayi yang sudah di mandikan itu pada Sai.

Sai tersenyum, dan menatap anak dalam gendongannya dengan haru. Lalu ia menatap Ino yang kini terbaring lemas dengan air mata mengalir.

"Terima kasih..." Sai tersenyum kearah Ino.

Ino mengangguk, dengan air mata yang semakin tumpah ruah.

Sai kembali menatap bayi dalam gendongannya.

"Anakku..."

.

.

.

Ino kini tengah memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sejuknya angin sore di taman belakang. Matanya terbuka perlahan saat merasakan kehangatan meliputi tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan diluar sini?"

"Tidak. Aku suka disini."

"Luar biasa sekali." Sai tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Ino. "Apa Inojin sudah Tidur?"

"Ya... dia tidur sangat pulas. Dan itu membuatku sedikit khawatir."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia tidak seperti anak lain, dia terus menerus tidur. Ck, apa ini karena aku terlalu sering bertemu Shikamaru saat mengandungnya?"

Sai memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ingatan saat Ino memaksanya untuk memanggil Shikamaru malam itu berputar di otaknya. Yang benar saja, saat mengandung Inojin, yang Ino inginkan bukanlah untuk terus bersamanya tapi, Shikamaru. Sai tahu Shikamaru adalah teman Ino sejak kecil. Tapi, apa harus Ino mengidamkannya terus menerus.

Ia bahkan sempat cemas anaknya akan lahir dengan rambut nanas juga, seperti teman Ino itu. Tapi, untungnya tidak. Dan anaknya terlahir dengan kulit pucat dan wajah tampan seperti dirinya.

"Siapa suruh kau terus mengidam untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Itu bukan kemauanku."

"Ck,"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa jika aku bilang tidak, kau akan percaya?"

Ino terkekeh. Lalu berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Ia berbalik dan memeluk leher Sai. Sai yang awalnya kesal sontak berubah berdebar saat melihat Ino terus menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sai heran.

"Diamlah.." ucap Ino dan terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Sai yang awalnya bingung sontak mengerti dan ikut mendekatkan wajahnya.

Namun, saat Sai memejamkan matanya, ia justru tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Ino memukul pipinya.

"Kena─"

"Ada nyamuk dipipimu."

Sai melongo dan menatap Ino yang kini tengah meniup bangkai nyamuk ditangannya dengan santai.

"Huft, untuk bukan nyamuk _Aedes_." Ucap Ino. "Aku mulai kedinginan. Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Ino lalu menarik tangan Sai.

"Eh?"

Ino berbalik saat merasakan tangannya ditahan oleh Sai. "Ada apa?" tanya Ino. Namun Sai tak kunjung bicara.

"Sai?" panggil Ino. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sai menarik tangan Ino hingga membuat tubuh wanita itu membentur tubuhnya.

"Sa─"

Ino membelalakkan matanya saat bibir Sai dengan tiba-tiba menempel dibibirnya. Pria itu menatap Ino dengan datar, dan terus menyesap bibir istrinya itu.

Namun, setelah itu ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino dengan mata membulat dan pipi bersemu merah.

"Memberimu hukuman."

"Eh? Apa salahku?"

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri." Ucap Sai lalu berjalan masuk.

"Sai, katakan apa salahku?" tuntut Ino dan terus mengejar Sai.

"Aku tidak akan beritahu."

"Sai..."

"..."

"Sai..."

"..."

"Sai sayang... bisakah kau katakan apa salahku?"

"Tentu." Ucap Sai. Ino tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Setelah kau masuk ke kamar, dan melepas pakaianmu."

"Apa? Tidak! Tidak mau!"

"Aku menginginkanmu, dan aku sudah sangat mendambakan malam pertama kita yang tidak sempat terjadi dulu."

"Itu karena kau mengambilnya lebih dulu."

"Aku tahu, tapi, sekarang aku rasa aku bisa menuntut malam kedua."

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu kau menginginkannya juga."

"Tidak!

"Ayolah.."

"Tidak!"

"Ino,"

"Tidak."

"Ino..."

"Tidak!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Malam yang Sai harapkan akan panas membara, justru berakhir _absurd_ oleh perdebatan konyol mereka.

END

 **Yosh! Ini dia Ff InoSai pertamaku. Terinspirasi dari lagu Animals dari Maroon 5. Huft... sempat cemas, takutnya mentok. Untungnya sih selesai. Walau kayanya hasilnya kurang bagus. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Hasil tulisanku memanglah tidak pernah bagus#pundungdipojokkan.**

 **Oke, sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!^^ Salam hangat dariku... Ai Frost ^-**


End file.
